


My Angel of Music

by erikdestlerswife_1



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Musicals, Operas, it was in spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikdestlerswife_1/pseuds/erikdestlerswife_1
Summary: Tear me out of hell or let's burn togetherAbandoned, mistreated, ruinedBrokenThe only cure?Music, which does not pay attention to your deformities, but makes any existence more beautiful in the sounds of the soul that fill the heart.But such a beautiful being cannot love a monsterIt is not like this?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, erikdestler odette, odette shelly nikolai fave





	My Angel of Music

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Angel of music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623995) by erikdestlerswife. 



He was tired of life, depressed, not knowing what to do.  
If it were not for Mrs. Giry, who brings her food and shelter, she would not have survived.

After what happened with Christine, he fell into depression, something that no one would have thought for the great Phantom of the Opera, but he managed to find a cave, which he managed to condition for living, of which neither he nor Madame Giry had any knowledge .

-I need this place at least for a while, although I can't help but feel humiliated living in this pigsty- The ghost said, for the first time he couldn't compose, not even for his hatred, sadness and rancor, there was only an unbearable emptiness left

-I know, this is not a place to live- Madame Giry protested observing the place more deeply

-We will have to settle- Erik sighed -I ended up in misery, I gave her everything and it was for nothing ...-

The lady was already tired of having heard the same damn speech since Daaé left

-Well, well ... I'll leave you. I don't want anyone to suspect anything.

-Before leaving, there was news of my case. He was exhausted from struggling with his eternal misery in life, he looked horrible, he not only talked about his face, he was barely fed and lived with the only company of his liquor bottles.

"The police don't think you were guilty, they treat you as an architectural flaw and when there was no evidence they believed you were just a collective hallucination for this" fault "-Giry smiled thinking that those news would cheer him up, but I should tell him the truth. None of the people who worked here wanted to stay, the owners changed and Christine is together with her new husband in the United States.

-I don't want to know anything more about that bitch- Erik started and threw another paper- For the first time I appreciate the incompetence of the people who are in charge of security in this beautiful country- His irony never went away

The woman rolled her eyes without wanting to listen to her stupid monologue.

-Oh, and do you remember Odette, Odette Shelly? -

-Yes, the girl I instructed for years along with the other ... Whatever- He looked away making a gesture to tell her to continue

A strange smile formed on both faces for different reasons.

\- Well, she returned and wants to work here, since with the theater as new she decided to come to dance again, she is a star in Russia and today she would be arriving in an hour or two-

-How many years, I would like to see her again, I remember her voice, so powerful, and at the same time so soft and sweet, my student more applied, even more than Daaé. Four years ago before leaving she told me that she would write and Odette never did, she never remembered me, nobody does it-

-With no one trying anything against you, I could talk to her and I will communicate when she arrives and so you can meet her. He thought more than anything about the girl's happiness, that if he remembered it, he would be very happy to know it. that he is still here

They knew she owed a lot to the masked man


End file.
